


I Can't Be Bothered

by TheLightFury



Series: Bullet Point Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dissociation, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: In Eighth Year, Harry gets injured and neglects to look after himself. Thankfully, Draco's there to remind him just how much if an idiot he is and looks free him.Bullet Point Fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Bullet Point Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982626
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	I Can't Be Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling to write at the moment thanks to life being rude, and the wonderful OTPShipper98 had an idea of writing a Bullet Point Fic. And then this was born. I hope you enjoy it!

  * Hogwarts Eighth year
  * Harry gets injured somehow (probably Quidditch related) and after being treated in the hospital wing is let back to the dorms under strict instructions to take pain potions and rest
  * But Harry’s MH is struggling post-war, and when he’s forced to rest it gets worse
  * Knowing this, Hermione gives Harry a galleon, like the ones they used in the DA, to rub whenever he’s up so that someone can come and keep him company to stop him spiralling too much, and to his credit, Harry keeps it on him at all times
  * But that doesn’t mean he uses it
  * One day, Harry’s up in the dorms napping and sleeps through his next potion, and when he wakes, doesn’t take it because the pain isn’t as bad as it had been and he hates taking medication anyway
  * He gets up and moves to the common room, hoping that he can catch up with some people, but no one’s there because lessons are still in full swing, and once downstairs, the pain gradually returns and worsens, forcing him into a chair and refusing to let him move
  * Almost an hour later Draco (who Harry’s established a truce with but nothing more) returns to the common room to grab a book or something, and finds Harry curled up quietly, tear stains on his cheeks, dissociating to deal with the pain
  * Draco panics and immediately grabs a potion, helping Harry drink it, then babbles frantically, trying to figure out what would help, offering to get Ron and Hermione, Madame Pomfrey, food, water, a heating charm and more, but Harry’s in so much pain all he can do is grab onto Draco’s hand and squeeze. 
  * Slowly, Harry’s pain dies down, and as soon as he’s lucid enough, Draco repeats his questions—several times in fact—ready to scamper off in search of Ron and Hermione if Harry so even blinks yes. 
  * But Harry just sighs and shakes his head, not wanting to bother them. Not wanting to be a burden. Not wanting to disturb them. Not wanting to move. Spiralling.
  * Still panicked, Draco demands to know why the hell not, why would he be this stupid to not call his friends? Are Gryffindors not loyal? Do they not care about each other? Wouldn’t they want to know?
  * And Harry just stares blankly, letting it wash over him, as he says, “I just can’t be bothered.”
  * For a moment, Draco pauses, blinking as he realises the saviour of the goddamned wizarding world is this low, this hurt, this upset… 
  * But then he moves
  * As Harry slowly relaxes further, the pain potion taking further effect, Draco stands, swearing, cursing, scorning the prat who lived, calling him every name under the sun for his stupidity, his utter uselessness at taking care of himself. But for once, the insults have no bite. And as he rants and raves, he summons blankets, pillows, house-elves (who he gives swift food and drink orders to) and books, until he firmly nudges the pillock over so that they can both share the sofa. 
  * As the sofa dips, Harry falls roughly against him, still not in full control of his limbs (nor wanting to be). But Draco’s ready. And Harry can’t help but blink in surprise.
  * Draco’s arms are open, legs wide so Harry can nestle between them, and pillows and blankets are floating, poised ready to surround and comfort him as soon as he’s ready. 
  * And still, Draco glares at him. 
  * But as he tentatively relaxes back into him, Harry finds himself being squeezed gently; finds an acerbic ‘idiot’ being tutted in his ear; finds warmth spreading through his chest. Finds what it’s meant to be loved.
  * When Ron comes back from lessons an hour later to ask Harry what he wants for lunch, he finds the pair of them still there, Harry dozing, snoring lightly against Draco’s chest, completely relaxed, as Draco levitates parchment and enchanted quill in front of him, silently dictating his essay as he gently strokes Harry’s hand



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, come and find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
